Gemelas
by HayamiWGS
Summary: Bella y Elena Swan son gemelas idénticas que cambian su identidad a menudo para hacer de las suyas ¿Esta vez será igual? El amor se muestra en diferentes maneras y ellas aprenderán de ello. 》》Personajes de la saga crepúsculo (Bella y Edward) y de Diario de Vampiros (Elena y Damon) 》Romance 》Historia Corta 》Completa.
1. Gemelas

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de SM yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. Favor de No copiar historia sin mi autorización ...**

* * *

**Historia Corta dedicada a _[Tecupi]_**

* * *

**_GEMELAS_**

—Apostemos algo.

—No apostaré nada, ya te lo dije.

—Antes lo hacíamos.

—Antes solo éramos niñas.

—No hay que perder jamás la niñez.

Suspiré. Con ella no se puede. Si seguimos entre el sí y el no me cansaré más rápido yo porque al final ella tiene algo que termina convenciendo hasta al más duro de tratar.

—¿Ganaré algo si me sigo negando? —pregunté ya derrotada.

—No —contestó victoriosa y saltando como niña— Déjame pensar... —con uno de sus dedos, golpeaba su mentón buscando el reto perfecto— ¡Ya lo tengo!

—Pero no grites que no estoy sorda —le reprocho riendo por su euforia.

—Nos haremos pasar la una por la otra el día de la cena de compromiso y...

—¿Estas demente? ¡No haré eso! —grité molesta.

¿Cómo se le ocurre que le haría eso a Edward?

—¿Qué pasa? Es una buena manera para cerciorarte de que Edward es el hombre que quieres en tu vida. Casarse, y más de la manera tan apresurada como lo están haciendo, es simplemente demasiado. Déjame tratarlo, sabes que soy buena persuadiendo a la gente y haré que él me cuente todas sus penas —concluyó de manera dramática.

Rodeo los ojos. Definitivamente no se puede con ella. Suspiro.

—Está bien —me siento en la cama con pesadez.

No puedo creer que vaya a casarme. Sé que debería estar feliz pero estoy confundida, no es porque no quiera a mi prometido, con Edward me divierto y es muy gentil, es solo que... hay algo que me entristece y ni siquiera sé a qué se deba. Sentí las manos de mi hermana sobre mi cabello.

—Todo estará bien, Bella —ella sentía mi contradicción interna y es que siempre lo que le pase a una la otra lo siente.  
Comenzó a peinarme, eso nos relajaba a ambas.

—Eso espero Elena —contesté desanimada y sin poder contenerme, comencé a llorar.

Elena me abraza con fuerza pero no puedo parar, las lágrimas salen sin reparo.

—¿Por qué no lo detienes?

—No puedo.

—¿Pero por qué? Serás tú quien sufra en el futuro y eso no es justo.

—Lo quiero Elena y sé que seré feliz a su lado.

—Pero no lo amas Bella y no vas a amarlo nunca porque no se aprende a amar, se ama y ya y eso nadie lo puede evitar. Cuando el amor llega, ni aunque lo fuerces lo sacaras de ti.

Sé que ella tenía razón pero no puedo abandonar a nuestro padre. Él me necesita.  
Yo quiero a Edward y seré buena esposa para él porque sé que me corresponde. Además, con este matrimonio mi padre no perdería la empresa a la que le ha entregado años, aliento y vida. Quedaría destrozado si la pierde y si me caso, la empresa de mi padre y la de Edward se unirán y al hacerlo mi padre no la perdería.

Por lo tanto, debo casarme.

.

.

.

_Como pasa el tiempo._

Una semana atrás, justo estaba hablando con mi gemela de mi compromiso y ahora ya estaba a punto de comenzar la cena.

No he visto a Edward desde hace un mes ya que, por trabajo, él tuvo que viajar a Italia, pero hoy llega a la ciudad para hacer formal, frente a todos los invitados, nuestro compromiso.

Como habíamos acordado, Elena se haría pasar por mí en toda la noche. Ella es más extrovertida que yo pero a la hora de los cambios de identidad, nadie notaba diferencia porque cada una conoce a la perfección los gustos y disgustos, expresiones, gestos y toda característica de la otra, por lo tanto, será llevado a cabo ningún problema. Aunque no me gusta andar revoloteando de aquí allá... pero en fin, estoy confiada en que Elena hará bien su papel de mi.

—Deja te peino —Elena comenzó a arreglar mi cabello a su estilo y se arreglo el suyo a mi estilo.

Nuestro cabello es totalmente liso, a ella le encantan las coletas altas y me hizo una pero de lado, formal y atrevido. En cambio, a mi me encantan los prendedores, ella se dejó el cabellos suelto y al frente lo recogió, colocando unos prendedores de mariposas, eran hermosos.  
El maquillaje me correspondía a mí. A ella la maquillé con tonos suaves, solo el lápiz de ojo le resaltaba, mientras yo me maquillé un poco más fuerte, tal como a ella le gustaba.

Ambas debíamos usar vestidos, el mío era negro —no me disgustaba pero preferiría otro color al negro... tampoco es un velorio—, tallado al cuerpo, es de una sola manga que llega hasta la muñeca, y totalmente liso hacia abajo, era muy cómodo, podía moverme con facilidad. Mis tacones altos tenían negro toda la parte del tacón hasta el comienzo del pie, el resto tenía rayas blancas y al frente un ligero amarre, siempre anexado como diseño. Elena estaba casi igual, a diferencia del vestido, el suyo era beige y sus zapatos morados con brillantina al frente del mismo color.

Ya estábamos listas. No necesitábamos que nadie nos atendiera ya que nosotras manejábamos un salón de belleza... y con respecto al vestuario, mi madre maneja una tienda de moda que quiso heredarnos pero optamos ambas por el salón que era donde más demostramos nuestras habilidades.

—Esto será pan comido —sonrió Elena para tranquilizarme.

—Quizá para ti, porque yo estoy un manojo de nervios.

—Deberías relajarte, el trabajo duro lo haré yo.

—Sí claro. Te advierto que no besaré a Damon —advertí seria.

—No importa. Igual, si no quieres que te bese, trata de no estar mucho a su lado. Le gusta robar besitos —me advirtió con la diversión plasmada en su rostro.

—No es gracioso Elena. Damon es tu novio y aunque a ti se te haga fácil besar a Edward, a mi no se me hace fácil andar besando a cada chico —bajo la mirada avergonzada.

—Ya sé que Edward es al único que has besado y hermana, no porque haya sido el primero significa que debes casarte con él. Puede que tu verdadero príncipe azul te este esperando y tú no te darás...

—Para ya Elena. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí todo esto? —la silencie, frustrada por la situación.

—Sé que no Bella y por eso no quiero que lo hagas. Ya nuestro padre encontrará la forma de levantar la empresa pero el que estemos mal, dependiendo del salón y la tienda de nuestra madre, no quiere decir que estás en la obligación de mantener a la familia. Por favor Bella, ¡Tienes 20 años! No es justo que te sacrifiques. Ignora a nuestro padre cuando dice que ustedes son la pareja perfecta porque eso prácticamente es como decir; "_así no perderemos la empresa"_ y te sientes presionada y hasta obligada. Para esto Bella...

Ella tenía razón. Claro que la tenía pero no del todo y no puedo parar nada a estas alturas. Ya todo está organizado y de la noche a la mañana no puedo cancelarlo, eso se vería muy mal para nuestra familia. No puedo evitar lo que ocurrirá.

_Debo casarme, sí o sí._

—Ya estoy lista. Creo que debemos bajar —sin esperar respuesta de su parte, salí de la habitación.

* * *

**_Esta historia es la más "sana" y apta para todo público que he hecho jajajaja._**

**_Después de mucho tiempo de tenerlos esperando por los capítulos y el final de AeS, Tecupi ha sido una de los lectores que ha estado desde que la inicié y a leído incluso hasta ahora que he decidido terminarla. Les agradezco a los demás por igual pero esta le dije que se la dedicaría, es una historia muy corta pero espero sea de su total agrado._**

**_Saludos y muchas gracias por leer. :3_**


	2. I

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de SM yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. Favor de No copiar historia sin mi autorización ...**

* * *

**Historia Corta dedicada a _[Tecupi]_**

* * *

**_GEMELAS - I_**

Al bajar, vi a mis padres conversando con unas personas, que ni idea de quienes eran. Me quedo un momento observando el salón repleto de gente desconocida. Amigos de mis padres y accionistas de la empresa de Edward... o eso tengo entendido.

Somos de familia acomodada, pero Elena y yo decidimos que si queríamos algo lo trabajaríamos, aunque mis padres puedan costeárnoslo. Así nos hicimos de nuestro propio salón de belleza.

Mi padre es un hombre respetable, pero un personal que trabajaba para él provocó, de algún modo, involucrarlo en cosas ilícitas y de esa manera, la empresa de mi padre se está yendo abajo. Si Edward invierte en la compañía de mi padre como acordaron, se harían socios y así mi padre levantaría su empresa con su ayuda.

—Bella —giro mi rostro y observo como Damon, el atractivo novio de mi hermana, se acerca hacia mí.

—Hola Damon —respondió mi hermana detrás de mí y hasta entonces me percaté de su presencia. Creí que Damon nos había descubierto y ni siquiera habíamos comenzado la noche— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —vacilante, Damon la miró frunciendo el ceño, parecía confundido— ¿Y tú? —preguntó respetuosamente, como siempre me sabe tratar y recomponiendo su postura.

—Muy bien —le contestó Elena, ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa.

—Discúlpame amor, por un momento las confundí a ambas —Damon se acerca un poco más a mí, viéndome con una ligera sonrisa— Por cierto... se ven hermosas.

—Gracias —contestamos Elena y yo a la vez.

_¿Cómo pudo percatarse en un inicio que yo no era Elena?_  
Me ha impresionado y tomado por sorpresa y de alguna manera grata me ha mostrado lo importante que es Elena para él y que de entre la multitud él siempre podrá dar siempre con ella... es tan romántico. Una sombra de tristeza cruzó en mi ser. Damon es tan atento a Elena.

Me recompuse de inmediato, lo importante es que todo vaya marchando bien. Escuché como un auto se estacionaba frente a la casa. Y minutos después Edward entraba al salón.

Edward Cullen es un hombre imponente. Me sobrepasa casi ocho años, con los demás y porque su empresa técnicamente lo obliga, se muestra como un hombre de carácter sumamente fuerte, es ambicioso en su trabajo y planes a futuro. Sus ojos varían en ocasiones, a veces verde y a veces color miel, según el ambiente... es realmente fascinante. Es un hombre muy ocupado y a pesar de todo, se toma el costo de hablarme donde quiera que se encuentre.  
Trabaja al lado de su padre y su madre es una importante diseñadora de moda quien se entiende con mi madre para su boutique.

Edward parece ser un hombre amargado a la vista de terceros, pero en realidad es un hombre gentil y dulce, sin duda posee una seguridad en sí mismo que me sorprende, pero siento que a su lado estaré siempre de la mejor manera porque me lo ha demostrado y cuida cada detalle para hacerme sentir cómoda a su lado.  
Jamás se ha propasado conmigo, es extremadamente caballeroso y lo más importante, me hace sentir confiada de él, es como si pudiese hacer cuanto se me plazca y él me apoyará, aún así, me reservo muchas cosas para no importunarlo.

Veo como Edward se dirigió directamente a mis padres. Los saludó cortés y educadamente y ya que estaba cerca de ellos logré escuchar lo que se decían.

—Buena tarde Señor y Señora Swan, un placer saludarles —saludó Edward, estrechando sus manos.

—Buenas tardes joven Cullen, el placer es nuestro al tenerlo en nuestra casa —responde mi padre muy animado.

Me entristece ver a mi padre de esa manera, sé que está desesperado pero no se ha tomado el costo de verme a mí y preguntarme si realmente quiero todo esto. Simplemente se emocionó cuando le di la noticia del noviazgo y sé que espera ansioso el compromiso formal de matrimonio.

—Bella, acércate hija —llama mi madre y cuando estoy a punto de caminar, Elena pasa sobre mí.

¡_Había olvidado la apuesta!_

Siento unos brazos envolver mi cintura y besarme el hombro desnudo, pego un pequeño brinco por la impresión y me doy cuenta que es Damon.

Esto es demasiado incomodo.

—Realmente te ves hermosa, me pondré celoso porque todos te ven —me susurra y lame mi oreja.

Me separo de él suavemente y entrelazo nuestras manos, acercándonos a mi familia, me acerco a su oído y le susurro algo provocativa;

—No me interesa nadie más que quien sostiene mi mano en este momento —Damon me sonríe, pareció satisfacerle mi comentario y me felicité mentalmente por interpretar bien a Elena.

Al ver su intención de querer besarme, caminé apresuradamente, uniéndonos al resto.

—Mil disculpas Isabella —escuché a Edward decir a Elena, se notaba muy apenado— No me he percatado que estabas cerca. Se ve usted radiante, futura señora Cullen —sin importar quien lo mirara, Edward acogió la mano de Elena y le depositó un suave beso, luego otro en la comisura de sus labios.

Una presión dolorosa en mi pecho me hizo apretar los dientes para tranquilizarme. Sentí mi corazón encogerse ante la escena pues a quien besa no es a mí, sino a mi hermana y me ha dolido porque a diferencia de él... Damon me reconoció al instante.

—Descuida Edward —abro los ojos como plato. ¿_Acaso Elena se ha sonrojado_? Ella jamás se sonroja, eso me hacer querer reír pero sé que me delataría. Ella sí que sabe fingir— ¿Quieres bailar? —bueno... creo que hable demasiado pronto.

Suspiro y veo como Edward frunce el ceño y a mi hermana cambiar de expresión. Sabe que ha metido la pata. Eso jamás lo diría yo ni en un millón de años. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Elena baja la cabeza "_apenada_", Edward sonríe con dulzura y ya que jamás soltó su mano, la conduce a la pista de baile y de inmediato suena una canción lenta.

—No es mi estilo de música pero... ¿Quieres bailar? —miro a Damon y con una sonrisa aparentando ser mi hermana, hago leve presión en nuestras manos entrelazadas y lo llevo a la pista de baile.

En la pista solo estamos; Elena con Edward, Damon y yo.  
Me recuesto en el pecho de Damon y aunque no me guste bailar me defiendo perfectamente y me dejo llevar. Definitivamente Damon no es para nada feo y su cercanía no me incomoda, es muy agradable y siempre me hace sentir encajada cuando mi hermana y él se reúnen.

Damon Salvatore, es un hombre corpulento, sus ojos son de un profundo verde intenso, muy hipnóticos. Tiene siempre un semblante relajado y divertido que es inevitable no unirse a sus locuras. Es muy perceptivo y cuida mucho a mi hermana, se nota el amor que se tienen el uno al otro... Elena a su lado es más explosiva y sonríe siempre.

Levanto la cabeza y me arrepiento de inmediato... Elena y Edward están besándose.

Cierro los ojos sintiendo segundos después unos suaves labios sobre los míos, los abro sorprendida y Damon, con sus ojos cerrados mueve sus labios sobre los míos con delicadeza. No puedo corresponderle, él es como un hermano mayor para mí.  
Pero si no le correspondo va a sospechar...


	3. II

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de SM yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. Favor de No copiar historia sin mi autorización ...**

* * *

**Historia Corta dedicada a _[Tecupi]_**

* * *

**_GEMELAS - II_**

De repente, Damon se separa de mí y me sonríe con dulzura, agarra mi mano y me lleva lejos del salón. Se lo agradezco mentalmente ya que no soportaba estar un minuto más ahí dentro.

Salimos al jardín y trato lo mas que puedo a ser como mi hermana, pero la imagen del beso de ella con Edward no se borra de mi mente y el beso que me dio Damon menos.  
La mano de Damon sigue sosteniendo la mía, su cercanía me relaja.

—¿Qué apostaron? —lo miro sorprendida.

—¿Cómo?

—Sé que eres Bella... desde un principio lo note, y el beso me lo confirmó —él no me veía, solo hablaba viendo el jardín pero no parecía molesto en absoluto— No intentes negarlo, engañan a todos pero yo conozco muy bien a mi Elena. Ustedes definitivamente son muy parecidas, pero también son diferentes. Tu mirada es más serena y la de Elena está en una constante búsqueda de algo. Elena es extremadamente inquieta y aunque ahora sí interpretó muy bien tu papel allá adentro... no deja de ser mi Elena. Por eso salí, no quería ver como mi novia besaba al prometido de su hermana —noté molestia en su último comentario.

—Lo lamento Damon, yo...

—Sé que fue idea de ella, no te preocupes —por fin me mira y me sonríe gentilmente— ¿Por qué simplemente dices que no te quieres casar?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Disculpa, no quiero entrometerme pero veo tu constante lucha por querer parar esta fiesta y seguir con ella, por lo que asumo no quieres casarte y es por eso que tu y Elena cambiaron sus identidades.

Bajo la mirada con mucha vergüenza... Todos lo han notado menos mi padre. Pero nadie comprende su situación y es preciso casarme para ayudarlo.

Nadie dijo más nada y se lo agradecí pero me quedé pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en todo este tiempo. Mucho antes de que mi padre tuviese problemas con la empresa fue que conocí a Edward, así que no es interés sino que entre más pronto me case con él mi padre estará mejor.

Un aire helado golpeo mi rostro, comencé a temblar levemente por el frío de la noche y sentí que alguien colocó algo sobre mis hombros para cubrirme, supuse era Damon y me relajé.

—Gracias —susurré sin verlo.

—No hay de que... —me quedé de piedra al escuchar su profunda voz.

Miro a mi derecha y Damon ya no se encontraba cerca. Me giré totalmente y ante mi estaba Edward, su rostro estaba serio, muy serio, comencé a temblar pero ya no era de frío.

—Edward... —susurré— ¿No deberías estar adentro, pidiéndole matrimonio a tu novia? —hablé como pude ya que me sentía muy nerviosa.

—También creí eso... —fruncí el ceño sin comprender— pero no puedo pedirle matrimonio a la hermana de ella, por lo tanto, he venido a buscarte.

—No comprendo —admití.

—No puedo pedirle matrimonio a quien no amo. Si pediré matrimonio a alguien esta noche, será a la mujer correcta, a la mujer que quiero en mi vida y la que espero también me quiera en la suya. Así que vine a buscar a esa mujer y la encuentro aquí afuera cuando debería estar conmigo allá adentro, disfrutando de lo que le pertenece y así yo poder presumir de ella ante todos. No le podía pedir matrimonio a tu hermana porque no es con ella con quien me quiero casar sino contigo. No quiero a nadie que no seas tú como mi mujer.

—Edward... —su nombre es lo único que logro articular porque he quedado totalmente sorprendida ante sus palabras.

_¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Elena le habrá dicho?_

—Tenía que ser gentil y más habiendo tanta gente presente, aún si no eras tú al principio. Cuando tu hermana me sacó a bailar, sonreí al saber que estaba haciendo sus travesuras, como cuando me contabas esas anécdotas divertidas en las que tú te hacías pasar por tu hermana y ella por ti. Fingió bien debo admitirlo, pero ella no eres tú. Ella no tiene esa mirada cálida que solo tú me ofreces, esa mirada recatada y ese tacto tuyo para suavizarme. Con ella me sentí eufórico, ella es atrayente pero para hacer travesuras y tú eres tan pasible que provocas una ternura tan inmensa que me provoca besarte y atesorarte a cada segundo —acaricia con suavidad mis mejillas con la yema de sus dedos y me da un suave beso en los labios— No vuelvas a besar a nadie más, ni dejes que te besen. Me hervía la sangre al ver como el novio de tu hermana te besaba.

—Tu besaste a Elena —le reproché y bajé la mirada.

—Pido disculpas por eso, pero tenía que estar totalmente seguro que ella no eras tú —confesó, levantando mi rostro y volviendo a besarme— Te preguntaré algo pero quiero que me contestes con la verdad... por favor, es importante para mi saberlo y que seas totalmente sincera —sorprendida, asentí con la cabeza sin dudar— ¿Realmente te quieres casar?

Lo quedé viendo sin saber qué responder. No sabía qué contestar y eso me frustraba.  
Sin poderlo evitar, comencé a llorar y me acurruqué en su pecho. Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y esperó pacientemente que me calmara. Cuando logré hablar, no quise separarme y lo abracé por la cintura.

—Sí quiero... sí me quiero casar contigo. Estoy segura de ello —aún con hipidos, quería que él se diera cuenta de lo que realmente me pasaba y no se molestara conmigo— Es solo que siento, de alguna manera, que lo estoy haciendo solo porque mi padre está pasando por una mala situación con la empresa y no quiero sentir que me aprovecho de nuestra unión por ese motivo. Pero también es más por ese motivo que me quiero casar —cerré los ojos con fuerza, sentía mucha vergüenza al admitirlo.

Seguí llorando y él me acariciaba la espalda para intentar calmarme. No quería soltarlo. Me sentía tan mala persona que sabía no lo merecía pero lo quería, lo necesitaba, tenía miedo que me dejase, que ya no quisiera estar junto a mí.

—Eres una gran persona Isabella. Sin duda alguna, eres una gran mujer... —sus palabras me confunden ¿_acaso no está molesto?__ ¡Prácticamente lo estoy usando!_— No dudo por ningún instante en que es a ti a quien quiero a mi lado. Si he de ayudar a tu padre, lo haría sin importar si estamos o no casados. No debes preocuparte por cosas que otros deben resolver, deja las cosas de tu padre, de tu madre, incluso las mías de lado y solo preocúpate por sentirte siempre bien ya que eso es lo que más me importa. Tu felicidad está por sobre todas las cosas y lamento no haber preguntado antes cómo te sentías... pondré más atención en ti de ahora en adelante para que no vuelvas a sentirte incómoda o presionada, ni de ninguna manera que te lastime.

Limpió mis mejillas con delicadeza y me besó con intensidad, le devolví el beso encantada, estaba tan conmovida, sin duda, Edward Cullen es el hombre con quien me gustaría compartir el resto de mi vida, no me veo de otra manera que no sea estar a su lado.

—Ven conmigo —me agarró la mano con suavidad.

—¿Adónde?

—Nos iremos de aquí.

—¿Qué? No podemos dejar a todos así, se supone que es una fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso.

—No necesito de esa gente que a duras penas conozco. Solo quiero que estés bien, que sonrías y este lugar me asfixia, así que iremos a dar una vuelta.

—¿No nos casaremos? —pregunté desanimada y siguiéndolo.

Edward se detuvo y levantó mi mentón para que lo mirara, sus orbes me traspasaba el alma, se sintió tan cálido, él me hace sentir en paz y ser yo misma es tan sencillo a su lado.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero será cuando estés totalmente lista y te enamoraré diariamente. En su momento sabré si ambos estamos listos para dar este paso tan importante y ten por seguro que solo si es contigo llegaría al altar —lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que no dudé que cada una de sus palabras era tan real como lo que ambos sentimos y ahora sé que es _amor_.

Sonreí y esta vez me atreví a saltar sobre él quien me sostuvo con facilidad y lo besé con mucha pasión, haciéndole entender lo importante que era para mí y agradeciéndole su comprensión.

—Ya par de tórtolos. Vayámonos.

Me separé de Edward con timidez y sorpresa mientras que él sonrió divertido. Me encantaba verlo sonreír, era digno de admirar. Para mi sorpresa, Elena y Damon nos esperaban en un auto negro que estoy segura es de Edward.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté a Elena, sin saber porqué estaba afuera de la casa.

—Esperándolos... ¡Nos vamos de rumba! —gritó emocionada y se meneó, simulando un baile. Besó a Damon, quien solo reía embobado por las ocurrencias de su novia.

—¿Cómo...? —miré a Edward, esperando una explicación.

—Fue idea de tu hermana —sonrió, defendiéndose.

—Así es —contestó Elena orgullosa—Nos vamos a celebrar que nos hemos escapado de una fiesta en casa de nuestros padres, Bella.

—Estás loca. Nos mataran —aseguré riendo.

—Claro que no. Tenemos a nuestros príncipes que nos va a defender.

—Así es —concuerdan Edward y Damon a la vez.

Edward me abrazó por detrás y beso mi mejilla.

—¿Nos vamos entonces? —pregunté, ya emocionada. Edward me miró con ternura y asintió.

—Lo que usted diga señorita hermosa. —como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta del auto, dejándome entrar primero.

Puede que solo aplazara lo inevitable. Pero me siento muy bien y hasta feliz y satisfecha con todo lo que me ha estado sucediendo.

Tengo una alocada hermana gemela que adoro con el alma y sé que es feliz al lado de su novio, se expresan su amor sin importar quien esté o dónde se encuentren.  
Edward sonreía abiertamente y me abrazaba al ver a la pareja enamorada desde nuestro asiento.

Mi atento y amable novio que, en un futuro no muy lejano, será mi esposo y a quien ahora estoy totalmente segura que amo con el alma y sé que él me corresponde.

Todo a su tiempo... La vida cuando se va de prisa se termina mal. Se debe pensar dos veces y yo soy una y Edward es la otra parte para completarnos. Juntos nos complementamos y no podría ser mejor.

O tal vez sí... en un futuro.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_Básicamente este es el Fin de la historia ya los siguientes capítulos serán extras._**  
**_Gracias por leer :3_**


	4. III

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de SM yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. Favor de No copiar historia sin mi autorización ...**

* * *

**A partir de aquí, los capítulos son extras del Three Shot y estos son dedicados a mi hermana por haber sido la primera en haber leído esta historia y _"exigirme"_ acabarla.**

* * *

**_GEMELAS - III_**

**_EXTRAS (1/?)_**

Todo era un caos, mamá tenía programado un desfile y a última hora varias modelos y estilistas les han cancelado por lo que Elena y yo supliríamos esos lugares.  
Primero arreglamos a los modelos que desfilarán mientras nos vestíamos nosotras con las prendas de mi madre. Intentamos tranquilizar a las modelos con los nervios de punta, las primerizas y las más profesionales pero en serio que todo era una locura.

¿Lo peor de todo?

Lo peor de todo era que muchos trajes eran demasiado, demasiado reveladores, me temo que luego de esto tanto Elena como yo tendremos prohibido salir en meses debido a nuestros esposos.

—Ya es hora niñas —anuncia mi madre, aguantando su histeria por la conmoción del momento.

Una a una las modelos fueron alineándose para salir de acuerdo a la práctica. Elena seguía a una y a otra para ordenar algunos mechones de cabello que les sobresalían, yo colocaba spray a una mientras alisaba a otra y retocaba el maquillaje de una tercera.

—Señora Cullen ¡Se me ha regado el maquillaje! —mi rostro se volteó de inmediato a la chica detrás de mí y la miré con asombro, el delineador corría a un costado de su ojo izquierdo, casi rozando la oreja y la base parecía un bulto de tierra alrededor de sus pómulos exageradamente sonrojados.

—¡Cristo! ¡Niña! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? —desatiendo a las tres chicas y me giro a ella, quien está a nada de tirarse a llorar— No, no, no. No te atrevas a llorar ¡Joder! Me harás el trabajo más difícil. —suspiré para tranquilizarme— Danna, levántate por favor y alíneate a la fila, irás en el lugar de Clara.

—Sí —sin perder tiempo, la mencionada se apresura a salir.

—Clara, siéntate aquí —le indico con la mano la silla desocupada y ella se apresura a ubicarse.

—Señora Cullen... mi peinado.

—Dame un segundo, Alice.

—Señora Cullen, su madre dijo que me ayudara con el vestido que no puedo subir el cierre.

—Dame un segundo, Rosalie.

—Señora Cullen, mi maquillaje.

—Señora Cullen, el pliegue.

—Señora Cullen... rasguñé la tela ¿me ayuda?

—Señora Cullen, falta el secado.

—Bella, cariño. Ya casi es tu turno de salir.

—Señora Cullen...

—Clara, quítate el maquillaje —le extendí el paquete de toallitas desmaquillantes— Y no te atrevas a llorar —sentencié seria y me dirigí a Rosalie, subiendo el cierre de su vestido de seda extremadamente delicado, no podría tomarse a la ligera por ello necesitaba ayuda— Listo. Ponte en la fila que sigues tú.

—Gracias Señora Cullen —se apresuró a obedecer, teniendo cuidado con la tela pero con suma elegancia, manejando su labor como toda una profesional.

Me aceco a Alice y termino de aplicar spray para que su cabello se viese un poco extravagante, las puntas estaban disparadas en diversos lugares, dando un toque juvenil y exótico al rostro fino de la modelo.

—Listo. Ve detrás de Rosalie.

—Sí, gracias Señora Cullen —se levantó con elegancia de la silla mientras yo me dirigía hacia las otras modelos.

—Tu maquillaje está listo Lina.

—Posicionate en la fila detrás de Suly, Rebecca.

—Ponte este otro traje Rita, este lo has dañado, apresúrate y te colocas detrás de Annie. Rich, ayuda a Rita con el vestido.

—Te dije que no lloraras. Joder... ven aquí.

Terminé de maquillar a las últimas tres antes de salir. Mi vestimenta consistía en un vestido fino, delicado y adherido a mi piel como si fuese parte de esta, strapless cubriendo mis tacones de aguja a juego pero con una abertura sensual desde el muslo derecho hacia abajo casi en la parte frontal, era bastante atrevido, elegante y delicado, provocativo y fino. Mi cabello, Elena me lo recogió hacia un lado con un prendedor de pluma, dando un aspecto extravagante detrás de mi cabeza, la parte suelta caía por mi hombro izquierdo, cubriendo levemente mi brazo desnudo y haciendo más sensual el resultado.

Elena iba al frente y su vestuario era un poco diferente, su vestido era igual de fino y delicado, elegante y atrevido pero este era suelto y refrescante, una V mostrando sus pechos mientras la tela rodeaba su busto y parte de sus brazos mientras la tela caía por ambos, su cintura bien marcada, la tela caía en cascada rozando sus tacones y a diferencia del mío, el suyo tenía dos aberturas tanto en la parte izquierda como en la derecha, dando realce a sus largas y pálidas piernas. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño con diseño de una hermosa flor rodeada por una diadema como si fuesen pétalos anexados.

Elena era la primera en la fila, guiando a las demás que la seguían con una elegancia extrema, mostrando cada diseño único, original, atrevido y sexy, además de divertido por la ligera extravagancia de algunos diseños bien fabricados que modelan con el estilo indicado.

En mi caso, me tocaba desfilar sola, mientras los demás se alistaban para la segunda ronda y Elena se encargaba de los retoques adecuados para cada uno.

Este día no ha sido el mejor para mi madre, debido a la irresponsabilidad de la gente contratada, algunas lo hicieron a propósito pero el día había llegado y no se podía cancelar nada a última hora.

Llegué al final de la pasarela y divisé entre la multitud a un agitado Edward que me veía embelesado, me detalló por completo y su rostro se volvió demasiado serio por una ráfaga de segundos para antes de girarme regalarme una sonrisa torcida que mágica y afortunadamente, eliminó todo el estrés que me embargaba, como si llevase una casa entera sobre mis hombros, hipotéticamente, ya que me sentía exhausta y eso que apenas está empezando la noche.

Me giré con pasos firmes y mi expresión seria, pero ya con más confianza. En serio que siempre necesitaré a mi esposo cerca o voy a desfallecer, solo él puede liberar mis cargas y hacer mi día mucho mejor con su sola presencia, ese hombre, mi esposo, es mi vida entera ahora y me aseguraré que lo sea siempre.

En cuanto desaparecí del escenario me puse manos a la obra nuevamente para dar libertad a Elena de volver a encabezar la pasarela. Cada traje era hermoso y reluciente, muchas mujeres pueden usarlo sin problemas, incluso hombres desfilaban en esta ocasión y era grandioso, cada uno muy amable y paciente, a la espera que los atendiese y arreglase para modelar.

Todos me respetaban y aunque al principio era demasiado extraño, me he acostumbrado a ello, además que nadie se atreve a faltarme ni siquiera tutearme debido a mi querido esposo que le ha hecho saber a todo el mundo que me deben el respeto necesario y ya soy una señora que él se empeñó que llevase su apellido.

—Señora Elena ¿Me puede ayudar con el flequillo por favor? —Tanya me mira suplicante, intentando en vano quitar el prendedor enredado sobre su cabello que le había dañado su flequillo.

—Quédate quieta por favor —le pedí, no me molesté en corregirla, daba igual si me confundían con mi hermana ya que el peso que cargaba al ser nombrada con el apellido de mi amado esposo se liberaba un poco y me recordaba mi adolescencia alocada.

—Gracias —dijo con sinceridad una vez ordené su cabello y rápidamente se dirigió al cambio de vestuario.

Las demás prendas que lucimos eran cada vez más provocativas, me tragaba la diversión que me causaba al ver el rostro de Edward contrariado por cada prenda que modelaba ante tanta gente. Mi amado esposo era muy celoso pero siempre me dejaba hacer cuanto quisiera, aunque luego me reclamaba por lo que no debía haber hecho y más siendo la "Señora Cullen". Aún así debo admitir que amaba esos reclamos, sus celos hacían que mi piel se erizara de anticipación al saber cómo terminábamos al final... empiernados hasta el amanecer y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, el resto del día siguiente.

Sonreí recordando esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que siempre me recibe cuando nos encontramos luego de un largo día o de haber estado horas sin vernos.

—Hora del cierre —escuché la voz de mi madre y todos los modelos comenzaron a colocarse en fila.

Elena y yo nos ubicamos a cada lado de mi madre mientras los demás modelos nos acompañaban detrás. Muchos aplausos nos recibieron una vez comenzamos a desfilar, mamá sonreía con satisfacción y ver esa sonrisa me hizo sonreír por igual, todo había valido la pena. Mamá llevó el micrófono hacia el frente, casi cerca de sus labios y con una sonrisa comenzó a agradecer la presencia de todos.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarles —fruncí el ceño ya que ese no era el diálogo que ella estuvo practicando días antes— La manera en cómo las cosas se llevan a cabo, teniendo a personas capacitadas en todo momento y frente a cualquier circunstancia, demostrando que el trabajo en equipo se logra con paciencia, amor por lo que se hace y con la dedicación puesta en lo que trabajas. Estoy tan agradecida con mis dos hijas por el apoyo que me han dado y quiero mostrarles justamente eso.

Las luces se apagaron por completo y una enorme pantalla iluminó el lugar, en esta, fueron apareciendo personas tras personas, las cuales fui identificando como las y los modelos que desfilaban esta noche y de hecho se mantenían expectantes a lo que ocurría en la pantalla. Es un vídeo improvisado, el cual ni siquiera me percaté cuando me estaban grabando.  
Tanto Elena como yo estábamos tan concentradas en lo que hacíamos que ignorábamos lo que veíamos irrelevante, como la cámara enfocándonos.  
Los modelos posaban ante la cámara y se divertían, otros apresurados a vestirse, otros quietos a la espera de su turno, otros llamando la atención de Elena y otros la mía, yo con varios a la vez mientras los retocaba, limpiaba su sudor, les ayudaba a vestirse, los maquillaba o los peinaba.

Viéndolo desde ese punto, realmente me sorprendo que aún me mantuviera en los tacones que llevaba.

Miré a Elena por sobre mi madre y ella me estaba mirando con una sonrisa cansada, se la devolví y ampliamos nuestras sonrisas.  
A pesar de todo el cansancio, ambas estábamos satisfechas, la pasarela se veía ordena y la manera en que nosotras trabajamos era ordenada y rápida. Me sentía orgullosa y mamá estaba igual que nosotras.

Las imágenes se detuvieron y las luces se encendieron igual, mamá dirigió su atención nuevamente al público.

—Jamás hubiese logrado esto sin mis dos guerreras.

Comenzó mi madre con voz de orgullo, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

—Esta mañana, tanto modelos como estilistas me cancelaron a última hora, no tenía idea de cómo iba a realizar este evento que en sí es beneficio para la ayuda de varias instituciones benéficas, y que mi amiga, Esme Cullen, me ha ayudado en el proceso y manejo tanto de llevar a cabo el evento como de la realización de algunos diseños que se presentaron en este desfile. Las ventas realizadas serán donaciones en su totalidad, así que esperamos el apoyo para las fundaciones que se darán a conocer más adelante... Pero repito, no podría ser posible siquiera que yo esté dando este discurso de no ser por mis hijas, así que les pido por favor, den un aplauso a mis orgullos de vida.

Elena y yo nos sonrojamos ante las palabras y más ante la aceptada petición por parte de los presentes y de los modelos, todos de manera eufórica. Mamá le pasó el micrófono a Elena para que dijese algunas palabras y con nerviosismo se dirigió al público presente.

—Muchas gracias por su presencia a este evento y espero realmente que les hayan gustado los diseños que hemos presentado y apoyen en la compra de los mismos. Recuerden que las existencias que serán vendidas serán para una buena causa, por otro lado, gracias por los aplausos, mi hermana y yo somos felices de trabajar en lo que amamos pero esto no hubiese sido posible tampoco de no ser por ustedes y en especial por los modelos que tan profesionalmente estuvieron a la altura del evento, desfilando tan hermosamente esta noche, así que esos aplausos son para todos no solo para nosotras.

Mi hermana hizo una reverencia y yo la imité, todos volvieron a aplaudir mientras nos retiramos. Mamá nos abrazó y se despidió de nosotras para ir a despedir a los modelos.

Rápidamente corrí en dirección a la salida y Elena hizo lo mismo, pero antes de siquiera abrir la puerta, unos brazos rodearon mi cintura desde atrás y me aprisionaron entre estos y un fuerte pecho, donde me recargué gustosa, reconociendo el tacto.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer 😍:3_**


	5. IV

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de SM yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. Favor de No copiar historia sin mi autorización ...**

* * *

**_GEMELAS - III_**

**_EXTRAS (2/?)_**

—Hoy has estado mostrando mucha piel —susurró en mi oreja, provocando que un escalofrío me recorriera desde esa zona y viajara por cada parte de mi piel— Has sido una niña rebelde —me giro para quedar frente a él y comienzo a jugar con los botones de su blanca camisa.

—Me he portado muy mal —suspiro teatralmente y hago un puchero con mis labios.

Edward me presiona más a su cuerpo, una de sus manos se afianza a mi cintura y la otra a mi trasero, siento un bulto sobre sus pantalones lo que me hace suspirar y jadear. Me muerdo el labio y lo miro a los ojos, perdiéndome en ese profundo verde que se oscurecieron de repente.

—Pero estoy muy agotada y no doy para más —acerco mi rostro a su cuello y aspiro ese olor varonil que tanto me embriaga.

—Un baño de tina podría ayudar con eso, deja que tu esposo te consienta bebé —su voz se tornó ronca, me separé un poco de su pecho y mi mirada se encontró con la suya, la cual me hizo morder mi labio inferior ante su sugerencia.

—Eso promete una noche larga... me encantaría.

—Puede que sea más que una noche larga, amor —su mirada parece desnudarme, me besa con pasión contenida para luego cargarme en sus fuertes brazos y camina de esta forma hasta el auto— Hoy te consentiré por tu duro trabajo, pero también hablaremos sobre mostrar tanta piel frente a gente que no sea yo.

—¿Sólo hablar? —me quejé, mientras besaba la piel de su cuello, logrando que jadeara un poco.

—Definitivamente haremos más que hablar —lo sentí como una promesa lo cual me hizo sonreír.

—Entonces debemos apresurarnos a llegar a casa.

Antes de ser depositada en el asiento del auto, aprovecho en dejar un chupetón en el blanco cuello de mi esposo, sonrío al ver la marca y cuando lo veo él ataca mis labios con urgencia y también sonríe. Técnicamente corre hasta el otro lado del auto y lo hecha a andar con tanta rapidez que me sobresalta un poco pero aún así, las ansias de llegar son mayores.

Estar con Edward es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado y no cambiaría nada, todo ha sido perfecto, hemos tenido nuestras pocas diferencias pero él es tan atento, me ha esperado sin importar lo que demore en mis decisiones como al fijar fecha para la boda.

Pasó un año de la fiesta de compromiso para que Edward y yo volviésemos a hablar sobre matrimonio, mamá puso el grito en cielo cuando se enteró que no iba a casarme y esa noche que nos fuimos de fiesta ni de chiste nos asomamos a la casa hasta dos días después. Edward nos dejó quedarnos en su casa y luego nos llevó a la nuestra. Damon y Edward estuvieron presentes y nosotras nos escondimos detrás de ellos para evitar el castigo.

Tanto Damon como Edward se portaron muy bien y nos defendieron, enfrentando a nuestros padres y echándose ambos la culpa, para librarnos del lío. Edward dijo que era él quien no se quería casar aún y mamá estaba demasiado indignada que se puso a llorar, la madre de Edward se enteró de todo y nos apoyó.

—_No importa, cariño. Esa es una decisión que solo les concierne a ti y a Edward_ —recuerdo que me dijo esa vez que Edward me llevó a verla— _Mi hijo es un caballero y sé que lo está haciendo por ti. Solo te pido que no lo hagas esperar tanto. Él realmente te ama._

—_Lo sé, Esme y yo lo amo a él._

Estaba tan agradecida, Esme sin duda es una gran mujer, muy comprensiva y ama a Edward demasiado, tanto que sin importar las decisiones siempre le apoya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿A qué se deberá esto? —cuestioné a Esme un poco confundida.

—Tan solo quiero modelos para estos diseños y sus cuerpos encajan a la perfección, háganme ese enorme favor ¿sí?

No podíamos negar ninguna petición por parte de Esme, era una mujer tan dulce y buena. Elena y yo asentimos y dejamos que nos vistieran a su antojo, probando diseños de vestidos de novia, todos muy hermosos.

La sensación que me daba el tener puesto uno de los vestidos, el cual amé desde el primer momento, fue demasiado, comencé a llorar y me sentí muy mal por hacer a Edward esperar tanto.  
Lo llamé y no pasó mucho cuando contestó.

—Hola amor —su voz sonaba alegre pero como si estuviese ocupado— ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? —al notar que no contestaba su voz se tornó preocupada y un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta, alertándolo— ¿Bella? Nena ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué sucede? Por favor responde, me estás asustando...

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto—lloré desconsolada.

Estaba en el baño con el vestido puesto, escondiéndome de Esme.  
No quería que nadie me viera así.

—¿Qué pasa cariño?... dime dónde estás para ir por ti.

—Estoy... —apenas y logro hablar por el llanto, pero necesito tanto que esté aquí, a mi lado— Estoy en el baño de mujeres de la Boutique de Esme... quiero irme de aquí, Edward —mi llanto se hizo más fuerte.

—No te muevas de ahí, amor. Voy en camino. No tardo.

Y así fue, ni veinte minutos pasaron cuando él entró a toda prisa, insistentemente abrió cada uno de los cubículos del amplio y reluciente baño del lugar, yo estaba hecha un ovillo, arruinando el hermoso vestido que Esme había diseñado.

—Bella —su voz me hizo levantar la cabeza, él estaba de cuclillas, su rostro contrariado por la preocupación, me lancé a sus brazos, refugiándome en él— Cariño ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo siento tanto —sollocé , mojando su blanca camisa con mis lágrimas y manchándola con mi maquillaje corrido debido al llanto.

—Tranquila, amor. Por favor ya no llores más —su caricia en mi cabello me estaba tranquilizando, pero realmente me sentía una persona horrible.

Edward se sentó en el frío suelo y me llevó con él, sentándome en su regazo y esperando pacientemente a que me calmara, cuando ya no podía llorar más y solo leves hipidos salían, me acomodé mejor, bajé la cabeza muy apenada de haberlo llamado, posiblemente estaba trabajando.

—¿Estás mejor? —asiento mientras él limpia mis mejillas para quitar los rastros de lágrimas— ¿Qué ha pasado? y... ¿Por qué estás vestida así? Está bien, está bien... no me lo digas ahora. Salgamos y vayamos a otro lugar ¿te parece? —estuve a punto de llorar de nuevo por lo que se apresuró a levantarse conmigo entre sus brazos.

—Espera...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No quiero que tu madre me vea así... le he estropeado su vestido.

Miré la tela que estaba tornándose de un color amarillento y ver tan hermoso vestido estropeado por mi culpa me dolió tanto que me escondí en el cuello de Edward para volver a llorar.

—Tranquila, iremos por otro lugar para que mi madre no te vea.

Salimos por la puerta trasera del local y Edward me sacó de ahí, cargándome entre sus fuertes brazos.  
Me subió a su auto que estaba mal estacionado y condujo, alejándonos de la Boutique.

En el trayecto iba viendo por la ventana y una que otra vez miraba el sucio vestido. Intentaba tranquilizarme pero me sentía realmente mal, aún le daba trabas a Edward para casarnos y verme en un vestido de novia me removió la conciencia, haciéndome sentir horrible y la peor novia de todas.

Edward ha esperado pacientemente, jamás me ha presionado pero sé que ansía que le diga una fecha. Él fue criado de esa manera, tan caballeroso y haciendo las cosas ordenadas, el matrimonio es más que un pedazo de papel para él, es la unión de dos personas que se aman.

—¿Me... me puedes prestar tu teléfono.. por favor? —pedí con timidez, sin verlo a la cara, aún estaba demasiado avergonzada.

—Seguro —rápidamente me lo tendió, ya desbloqueado.

Pensando en todo el trayecto lo que quería, llamé a la persona que requería en ese momento.

—Bella ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué Edward te llevó con él?

—¿Me has visto? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Todos te han visto pero Edward hizo una seña para que nadie hablara y pudieran salir sin problemas.

Me quedé callada por un momento hasta que las palabras me golpearon con fuerza, como si recibiera una bofetada, recogí mis piernas y las subí al sillón del asiento, escondiendo mi cara en el vestido.

—¡Qué vergüenza! —mi voz suena distorsionada por estar mi cara oculta— He dañado el vestido de Esme, va a odiarme —las lágrimas nuevamente amenazaban con salir, sentí una caricia en mi espalda que intentaba tranquilizarme.

—No, Esme no está molesta, más bien está muy preocupada —me aclaró— Sabes lo buena que es, tan solo quiere saber que estás bien.

—No, no estoy bien —admito con pesar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero que me ayudes con algo —levanto la cabeza con decisión.

—¿A qué?

—Hemos llegado —giro la cabeza para ver a Edward.

—¿Puedes... esperarme un momento? —pido con timidez por estarlo molestando tanto.

—Por supuesto, cariño —se acerca y besa mi frente, sale del auto dándome privacidad.

Al asegurarme que no me escucha, comienzo a explicarle a Elena mi plan.

* * *

_**Muchas Gracias por leer 3**_


	6. V

**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de SM yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. Favor de No copiar historia sin mi autorización ...**

* * *

**_GEMELAS - III_**

**_EXTRAS (3/3(?))_**

—¡Qué emoción! Aunque no sé por qué yo tengo que hacerlo también.

—Estoy nerviosa... —admito, contemplando mi vestuario.

—Yo igual, Damon se va a morir —ambas reímos con fuerza ante eso.

—Se ven hermosas.

—Gracias Esme —decimos a la vez con amplias sonrisas.

—Su madre ha puesto el grito en el cielo.

—¿Ya están en el lugar? —pregunta Elena, sonriendo con picardía.

—Sí, estuvo a punto de llamar a todo el mundo, pero su padre está al pendiente que no lo haga.

—Gracias Esme —agradecemos nuevamente a la vez, haciendo reír a Esme por la sincronización.

El teléfono de Elena suena y ella rápidamente contesta, poniendo el altavoz para que Esme y yo escuchemos.

—Cariño, ¿Dónde estás? Te estoy esperando, este traje me da comezón, ¿en serio es necesario ir de traje? —escuchamos el quejido de Damon y reímos en silencio.

—Ni te atrevas a quitártelo Damon Salvatore —le amenaza Elena con tono serio— Espérame donde te dije, estoy cerca.

—Bien, pero no demores y escapémonos luego, sabes que detesto las fiestas formales. Edward ya está aquí —susurró lo último.

—Está bien, no tardo. Entreténlo un poco mientras llegamos.

Las tres reímos con ganas, los nervios comenzaban a pasarnos factura pero estábamos decididas. Nos encaminamos al lugar y nos fuimos por la parte trasera.

A cada uno le dimos versiones diferentes; Damon cree que me casaré con Edward y es una sorpresa, y no le hemos mentido puesto que así será, pero en cambio, Edward cree que Elena se casará con Damon justo de la misma forma, pero la verdad es que nos casaremos a la vez.  
Los preparativos ya estaban listos y ellos estaban esperando fuera de la iglesia mientras Elena y yo llegábamos.

Esme se había esforzado bastante, la iglesia estaba hermosamente decorada.  
Nos escondimos cada una en nuestro lugar acordado mientras veíamos a nuestros futuros esposos caminar hacia el altar, guiados por Esme.  
Edward se veía preocupado, seguro porque piensa que estoy retrasada.

La música de fondo comenzó, dándonos a Elena y a mí la entrada. Mi padre se acercó a nosotras, justo en medio de ambas y caminamos hacia el altar, las miradas de Damon y Edward eran de total desconcierto al vernos con vestidos de novias iguales.

Sus rostros eran dignos de ser enmarcados.

Mi mirada chocó con la de Edward quien de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su bello rostro. Papá colocó nuestras manos sobre las manos de nuestra respectiva pareja y se fue a sentar junto a mi madre.

—Eres una chica demasiado traviesa —murmura, besando mi mano donde descansaba el anillo que me había dado meses atrás.

—No te atrevas a desmayarte Damon —la voz de Elena resonó en amenaza y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la pareja.

Damon estaba pálido, parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría... pobre. Al menos Edward esperaba el momento y él ni planes tenía.

El sacerdote carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos y comenzando la misa. Edward y yo estábamos haciendo todo con emoción y alegría, mientras Elena, con mirada intimidante, daba a entender a Damon que si se negaba la pasaría muy mal. La misa se llevó a cabo con solo la familia presente, al terminar, nuestros, ahora esposos, quitaron nuestro velo para poder besarnos.

Edward lo hizo con mirada ilusionada, nos besamos sin prisa, haciéndonos promesas silenciosas de un futuro juntos. Cuando dejamos de besarnos, miramos a mi hermana. Elena trataba de darle agua a Damon, quien estaba sentado en una de las gradas del lugar con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Nos preocupamos, pero a la vez era tan divertido ver la escena que estaban montando, no era broma que Damon odiaba las fiestas de traje y más si era propia.

—Este es nuestro regalo para ustedes —Carlisle, el padre de Edward, se acercó a nosotros, le extendió un sobre a Damon quien con manos temblorosas lo aceptó y otro a Edward.

—Gracias padre —agradeció Edward al ver los dos billetes de avión.

—No hay de qué. Es de parte de todos nosotros —Mis padres, los padres de Edward y el padre de Damon nos miraban con orgullo— El de Damon y Elena es para Florencia —Damon abrió los ojos asombrado, sonreí al recordar que él fantaseaba con ir a ese lugar— El de Edward y Bella es para una isla que hemos alquilado, sólo estarán ustedes dos, es un lugar hermoso. Para ambas parejas está todo arreglado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —la voz de Edward me saca de mis pensamientos, haciéndome sonreír.

—En el día en que prácticamente les obligamos a ti y a Damon a casarse con nosotras —reí abiertamente, recordando el momento y haciendo a Edward reír igual.

—Creí que Damon colapsaría y dejaría viuda a tu hermana —rió con ganas.

—Yo también... fue un día grandioso ¿Cuando volveremos a esa isla? Me encantó mucho y la pasamos demasiado bien.

—Déjame ordenar algunas cosas, de paso y nos vamos juntos. Tu hermana, Damon, los terremotos y nosotros.

—¿En serio? ¡Genial! Llamaré luego a Elena para decirle.

—Por supuesto, luego... ahora señora Cullen —me da vuelta para quedar sobre mí y comienza a besar mi piel desnuda— ¿Qué le parece si jugamos un poco? —propone con voz seductora.

—La última vez que propusiste eso terminé embarazada de dos hermosos bebés —le recordé, haciéndolo reír... como amaba verlo de esta forma.

—Hmmm... ¿Le parece si vamos por el tercero?

Comencé a jadear cuando sus manos y labios acariciaban con devoción mi piel desnuda, dispuesta a entregarme a mi amado esposo por tercera vez en la noche.

—¿Mami? —Edward y yo nos acomodamos rápidamente ante ese hermoso sonido que se acercaba a nuestra cama.

—¿Qué sucede amor? —pregunto con ternura y tratando de quitar la sensación del momento.

—¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? He tenido una pesadilla...

Miré a Edward y él se acostó de un solo sobre la cama, resignado al saber que ya no habría más acción por esta noche.

—Por supuesto bebé, solo deja voy al baño.

Mi niña asintió y subió a la cama. Envolví mi cuerpo con la sábana y Edward buscó su pantalón de dormir, ambos caminamos hacia el baño para asearnos y dormir.

Cuando regresamos, Renesmee y Anthony, mis gemelos, estaban acurrucamos en nuestra enorme cama. Miré a Edward quien también sonreía enternecido ante la escena, me cargó en sus brazos y me depositó a un lado de la cama junto a Anthony, buscó un edredón para cubrirnos y se recostó al otro lado, junto a Renesmee, nos agarramos de las manos, abrazando así a nuestros hijos.

Nos hemos convertido en una familia un poco convencional, pero amábamos en sobremanera lo que habíamos y estamos creando juntos. Estar con Edward fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme y la espera a todo ha valido tanto la pena, jamás me quejaría y estoy segura que mi gemela tampoco lo haría porque sus gemelas son la luz de Damon y ella.

Nuestra familia se ha engrandecido y no podemos estar más que felices por ello... y más estando conscientes que la agrandaremos en un futuro cercano... con nuevas bendiciones.

**_FIN (?)_**

* * *

**_¡HOY SÍ! Hoy sí creo que habrá un extra más jajajjaja... no puedo conmigo._**

**_Por el momento, esta historia ha llegado a su fin 😍 Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirla. En serio no esperé agrandarla pero me ha gustado mucho el resultado._**

**__Se suponía que era una historia de solo tres capítulos... aunque mi imaginación suele humillarme, me alegro por hacerme crear esto.__**

**_Gracias infinitas por leer 😍_**


End file.
